


Late Night Calls

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wilbur Soot Mcyt, Wilbur Soot x reader, Wilbur soot fluff, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Y/n has a bad day, Wilbur calms him down, and somehow it ends with love.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Late Night Calls

It had been a long day for Y/n, to say the least. First, his professor at university had assigned his entire class 2 extra 5 page essays, insisting that they “needed the extra work anyway.” Y/n was 90% sure that they didn’t need the extra work, their teacher just needed to learn to teach. When he finally got out of uni, Y/n was once again displeased to find out that it was pouring rain and he had forgotten his jacket. Hey, at least when he got back to his oh-so-small apartment that was a little-too-cozy there would be a warm cup of cocoa ready to be made, right? Nope. What he thought was “pouring rain” turned out to be a thunderstorm, and soon enough his power was out.

So, in summary, Y/n’s day had been pretty shitty. He spent the whole afternoon sulking, trying to do his homework, and shutting everything out. In his defense, he didn’t realize his phone was pinging like crazy until he went to go make dinner and had gone to check his phone for a recipe.

“Shit,” He cursed himself as he scrolled through the many notifications, mostly from his friend (truthfully, Y/n wished he was more than a friend, but how the hell was he supposed to figure out if the feeling was mutual or not?) Wilbur.

Y/n and Wilbur had planned to stream one of Wilbur’s 100 player challenges, but amidst his sulking the whole afternoon, he had completely forgotten.

He opened the most recent message, thinking of what to type to Wilbur as a plausible excuse.

Oh my god I’m so sorry I forgot to

No, that wasn’t good, what if Wilbur would be mad that he had not remembered? Wouldn’t he think he was a bad friend?

Hey, I’m so sorry I didn’t join stream today, my cat got sick

You know what? Just give him the actual response, maybe he’ll finally figure out if Wilbur cared for him the same way anyway.

Hi, sorry I didn’t join the stream today, I kinda got distracted because I had a bad day. Please don’t be mad.

Almost immediately Y/n received a response.

Oh my god, Y/n!! thank go you’re ok I was so worried, are you alright? I can call if you’d like.

wait why would I be mad?

He took his time to respond, trying not to put his problems on Will.

because I forgot ur stream :/ but i’m good for now thanks for the offer, i’ve gotta go eat dinner (u should too!!)

Alright, just lemme know if u need me

Y/n locked his phone and got to work making dinner, contemplating how bad that could’ve gone. Of course, Will hadn’t been mad, what had he expected? Will always cared about him. Maybe he was trying to say something, maybe he could finally figure out the answer to what seemed to be his yearning question. No, what was he talking about, Will cared about everyone, he was just that type of guy. Of course, he was that type of guy, because that type of guy was always the one Y/n fell for.

Truthfully, Y/n had tried to get ready for bed and go on with his day normally, washing up and doing his dinner dishes.

But now it was 1 AM, and his finger was hovering over the discord call button to Wilbur’s phone.

“You know what? You only live once,” Y/n said, trying to hype himself up before clicking the call button.

The call rang for a bit, and Y/n was about to hang up when Will picked up.

“Hello?” Wilbur’s groggy voice rang through the phone.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I forgot you were trying to fix your sleep schedule, sorry, you can go back to be-”

“Y/n don’t worry about it, you’re fine. Are you ok? Did you wanna call to talk about today?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, are you alright?”

Y/n sat in silence for a bit before responding, “Yeah, I think I’m fine, I just kind of need a distraction you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. What type of distraction do you want? I can tell you about my day, or I know that-”

“Can you sing me a song?” Oh god, he really was feeling impulsive tonight, but before he knew it, Wilbur was playing a song he was working on, he had been wanting to show it to Y/n for awhile now. If he was being honest, Y/n forgot to listen to the music. He was too focused on how far gone he was. Oh my god. Oh my god. He was in love with Will. Y/n was in love with Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur had long since finished his song, waiting for the response of Y/n. At first, he thought he fell asleep, but he ruled that out since he could still hear the light breathing of Y/n.

“Y/n? Y/n,” Wilbur dragged out the end of his name, trying to catch his attention.

“I think I’m in love with you,”

The silence that followed that sentence was deafening. While Y/n was silently cussing himself out because why would he do that? now of all times? why was he feeling impulsive tonight, Wilbur was in shock. Of course, he liked Y/n back but he did not expect to have this conversation at 1:37 AM on a Tuesday night.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m just really tired I should go, we can ignor-”

“Y/n, Y/n I like you back.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Y/n, I-I love you as well. To be frank I definitely did not expect to confess this now of all times though,” Will chuckled.

“Oh yeah sorry about that. Um...maybe, maybe we can discuss this over coffee. Tomorrow?” For once, Y/n was glad for his confidence tonight.

“Tomorrow sounds good. You should really sleep now.”

“Yeah, so should you. Goodnight,” and very quietly he added, “love you,”

And before he knew it, he was happily asleep, never waking up in the middle of the night like he usually did.


End file.
